


glue us down (and together).

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, happy birthday mark!!!, this is soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: each way the six boys say 'happy birthday' and 'i love you' to the oldest on his birthday.





	glue us down (and together).

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, but i hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _(notes and social media at the end)_

It's BamBam that knocks lightly on the oldest's door at midnight, pushing it open quietly when he hears a welcoming " _come in_ ". It's always BamBam that comes first, building up the excitement from a month before and not waiting a single second to burst through the door and rain the birthday boy in gifts and love. "Hey." he whispers through his grin, clicking the door shut softly before running to jump on Mark's bed. He takes a moment to make himself comfortable before thrusting a messily wrapped present into his hyung's face, eagerly encouraging him to take it by shaking it lightly. "Come on, open it!" BamBam's voice rings, making Mark giggle as he does so. Once it was in his hands, Mark noticed the size of it, the weight of it making his eyes widen even further in surprise and curiosity. It takes a while, the uneven paper and layers of sticky tape having a firm lock on keeping it hidden, but eventually the brunette is sat with a sleek black box on his lap, three white capital words staring him in the face and making his jaw drop. 

 

_SAINT LAURENT_

_PARIS_

 

"Bam..."

 

"Don't- not yet. Just open it first."

 

Mark nods and does as he's told, running a hand delicately across the words before lifting the lid. The sight makes him stop dead, looking up at BamBam's excited face before lifting the item up. He stared at the leather jacket in his hands, gaping at the zips and buckles that were scattered carefully before taking his time to examine the rose pattern that was embroided on the collarbones.

 

"Holy shit." 

 

"I know," the younger scoffs smugly, smile never faltering as he watches his boyfriend's face. "...do you like it?" 

 

"Like it?! Are you _kidding_?! I love it!" Making sure to put it to the side before, the older launches into the other's arms, making them topple down with Mark on top. Stroking a stray strand of hair behind the older's ear, BamBam leans up to press a tender kiss onto the pouty lips he was being offered, making sure to nibble on his lower lip just how he liked. 

 

"Happy birthday, hyung. I love you."

 

* * *

 

Mark wakes up to a hand carding through his hair gently, twisting the ends when it was reached before scratching his scalp delightfully. The American native hummed in satisfaction, his lips quirking into a curve as his eyelids fought to stay closed. After a few moments he blinked his eyes open, adjusting his gaze on the boy that was smiling down at him. 

 

"Good morning, birthday boy." Jinyoung murmured, leaning down quickly to peck his forehead. "Sleep well?" The elder hums again, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's palm while stretching his arms out.

 

"Very. Where are the others?"

 

"Jaebum's making breakfast with Yugyeom, Youngjae's feeding Coco, and Jackson is _probably_ bickering with BamBam." They both snorted, residing to silence as they continued to smile at each other. Mark loved these moments with Jinyoung- they could sit in silence and just stare at each other and it wouldn't be awkward. Instead, it made him calmer in his most anxious moments, soothing his pounding heart and making it race with a completely different emotion at the same time. "I got you something." Mark raised an eyebrow, rising to rest on his elbow and wound an arm around the younger's waist. 

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Ugh, stop being slimy and take the present." Jinyoung groaned, but his boyfriend didn't miss the way his cheeks turned rosy.

 

Jinyoung's gift was smaller, much smaller, but Mark didn't doubt that it held the same amount of thought and emotion in it that BamBam's did. As carefully as the younger must have wrapped it, the American picked around the paper and was greeted by a faded and worn out copy of ' _The Catcher in the Rye_ '. The colours on the front cover were definitely originally more saturated and the spine was now flaking, but Mark's heart ached and tears starting pooling in his eyes.

 

"I-I know it's not exactly big or grand or expensive and it's completely random, I mean, you don't even read, and all of my notes are scribbled in Hangul across the pages but I thought you would like it and-"

 

"Jinyoungie." Mark choked through quiet sobs, still staring intently at the book and refusing to raise his head. "I love it." Jinyoung, although grateful, was shocked at the response and sat there, frozen in his spot. "You're really giving this to me? It-...it's your favourite book."

 

"Of course- that's _why_ I'm giving it to you. To have a piece of me with you...I wrote a message in the front as well." The older wiped his eyes with the back of his hand roughly, chuckling softly at his antics before burying his face in the other's chest.

 

"Thank you. So much." Jinyoung went back to playing with Mark's hair, indulging himself in the closeness they shared.

 

"You're welcome."

 

Mark knew this gift was Jinyoung's own way of saying 'I love you'.

 

_ 

* * *

 

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Youngjae chirped once the oldest stumbled out of his bedroom in nothing but socks, joggers and a hoodie, his hair a mess and eyes puffy. "Coco's been barking for you all morning." As soon as the words were spoken, the fluff ball herself scurried over to Mark and started jumping up at his legs. With a squeal, he lifted her up and pressed several kisses to her ears before she started to lick Mark's face. "I think that's her saying 'happy birthday'." the other dog's owner giggled before walking over to the two and clipping a lead onto Coco's collar and beginning to stroke her head along with Mark. "Happy birthday!" Youngjae imitated his best Coco voice, waving her paw. "We love you!" The American couldn't stop the way his eyes creased and his grin widened.

 

"Going somewhere?" Mark motioned to the lead in his boyfriend's hand, and the younger hummed.

 

"Have to drop something off to Professor Lee quickly and thought I would take Coco for a quick walk while I was at it. I'll be back for breakfast, though." Mark nodded in understanding as their lips swept across each other quickly before Youngjae was walking towards the door, their adorable pup following at his heels. "Oh, and your present is on the table, by the way!" he called over his shoulder before the sound of a lock activating sounded. 

 

A gold envelope waited for Mark on the scarce expanse of their dining table, the words ' _Mark- for that Overwatch game you love playing. x -YJ_ ' scribbled across the front. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, the older excitedly tore it open and cackled loudly at the Battlenet gift card he held in his hand. As simple as the item was, the boy sighed in content before putting it in his pocket and shuffling to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

"Yugyeom, you're going to burn them! Just use the spatula." Jaebum's voice roared through the apartment, the sound and smell of sizzling batter following along with it.

 

"Trust me, hyung. I know how to flip pancakes. It just takes a couple of times for me to get it right."

 

"We don't have time for that, babe. Just use a spatula and-"

 

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN ME?"

 

"I DO, I'M JUST HUNGRY AND MARK'S GOING TO BE UP ANY MOMENT AND-"

 

"Ahem..." Mark coughed roughly, biting his lip to try and hide the smirk that fought against his quivering lips. Both of the boys clamped their mouths shut and whipped their heads round to look at him, immediately scrambling to make the situation look as calm as possible.

 

"Hyung!" Yugyeom shrieked in excitement, almost throwing the pan at Jaebum before running to Mark and throwing his arms around his neck. "Happy birthday!" 

 

The receiver of the embrace held his boyfriend's hips as he snickered. "Thank you, sweet heart. What's going on in here?" Mark nearly missed the way Jaebum smiled at him sheepishly but adoringly over the maknae's shoulder before rolling his eyes and continuing to cook the pancakes.

 

"We're making breakfast...but don't worry about that, it's completely under control." The oldest mumbled a sarcastic 'sure' before he was pushed towards the counter by the fridge. "This is from me and Jaebum. It's really simple but we hope you like it." Mark silently wished his boyfriend's would stop making excuses for their gifts- he knew that they all were given as much thought as each other and knew even more that they all had invisible tags saying 'I love you' attached to them. They were all different in showing it, but it's what made the seven of them work, and the oldest wouldn't change it for the world.

 

Mark immediately starting howling with laughter when he unwrapped the various arrays of Pikachu merch- a giant cuddly toy, a keyring, boxers, socks, a pen, notepad and- "is that a _condom_?!" he shrieked, throwing his head back when Yugyeom confirmed his assumption and started to laugh uncontrollably along with him. "This is the weirdest and sort of best group of presents I have ever recieved. Thanks, Gyemoie. Thanks, Bumie." Jaebum nodded at him while barking at the maknae to start setting up the table. The youngest obeyed with only a few sighs, leaving the two oldest alone in the kitchen. 

 

Not having to say a word, Jaebum wandered over to Mark and wrapped him in his arms, kissing the crown of his head and swaying them slightly. "Happy birthday." he whispered; Mark hummed in response, taking a deep inhale of his scent and tightening his grip on the other's t-shirt. "I did also buy you those jeans you wanted, but I suck at wrapping and no one would help me so they're just on my bed." The American snorted but mumbled a thanks, looking up at his boyfriend and giggling when he pressed his lips against his nose. "Thank you for always being here for me- for being my rock when I need you most."

 

Mark's heart soared. "Thank you for looking after me and always making me feel loved and wanted."

 

"I do- love you, that is. More than you could ever imagine."

 

"I know."

 

* * *

 

Whilst all seven of the boys (with Youngjae having returned not so long ago) were gathering in the kitchen, waiting impatiently for breakfast to be served, Mark felt a hand slip casually into his and tug, guiding him away from the group. When they entered Jackson's room, two blue velvet boxes lay on the bed. "The one on the left is for you- it's kind of a two item deal. You'll see when you open it." the Hong Kong native pressed excitedly. So he did, both of them sat around the boxes and Jackson's smile making the older feel nervous. His nerves, however, were quickly replaced with appreciation and a level of shock when he saw the bracelet, gold and engraved with his and Jackson's names with the date they met on the inside. 

 

"Holy crap, Jackson."

 

"Cool, right? I mean...you do like it, right?" Mark scoffed but nodded rapidly. "I have one too!" he exclaimed, opening the box on the right to reveal an identical bracelet. Jackson was quick to clip his around his wrist, as if he had been waiting a long while to wear it, then moving to help Mark with his. "Now everyone will know about the amazing Markson duo- our legend will forever live on." the younger smirked, running his thumb over their names on the inside of his boyfriend's wrist. 

 

"They're awesome- thank you, Jacks."

 

"It's no problem. Only the best for you." The oldest was quick to blink away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes before laughing softly. 

 

"You really know how to love, don't you?"

 

"I hope that isn't sarcastic." 

 

"...I guess you'll never know."

 

"Hyung, that's not funny!"

 

Mark thought he was hilarious, and he was still laughing when they made their way back to their boyfriend's minutes later.

 

* * *

 

The oldest of the seven boys looked around the table while they ate breakfast, taking his time to admire each in their own individual beauty and not being able to lessen the way his lips reached his ears in happiness. He felt so at home, so...wanted. Loved. _Needed_ \- **important**. All he had ever wished for. The six of them had their own ways of loving him, and their owns ways of showing it, but none of them meant less to him than the other, and he knew it was the same for them. They were all vital in their relationship, because without one of them it _wasn't them_. And even on days where it was no one's birthday or any special event, he could still say that with confidence in his voice and in his heart.

 

"What are you stewing over in that head of yours?" Youngjae interrupted, lightly kicking the American's foot under the table. 

 

"Us." he said simply but truthfully. The maknaes instantly chanted various levels of " _ewww!_ " as Jinyoung rolled their eyes at them and Jackson " _aww!_ "ed.

 

"Aren't you always?" Jaebum joked, winking at the oldest before taking a sip from his coffee. 

 

"Well, yeah, but...I don't know. It's stupid."

 

"Are you  _seriously_  only just realising that you're the glue that keeps us all together?" Jackson exclaimed in what seemed like disbelief.

 

"I'm not-"

 

"Mark, even you can't argue with that. You know that if it wasn't for you, we would've all ripped each other's heads off by now." Jinyoung assured him, offering him a dimply smile. And he was right. When Mark really thought about it, he couldn't aruge with that fact.

 

Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed this quick piece.  
> first of all, i need to apologise for not posting in a while. i usually make it a goal to post at least once a month buuuut that kind of failed ~~oops~~. anyway, i hope this has made you forgive me!! 
> 
> this is for my favourite tuna bean's birthday- happy 24th birthday mark tuan!! i love you with all of my heart xo
> 
> ~~and yes you can buy pikachu condoms i had to google it i made that sacrifice for a fanfic omg~~
> 
> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! i hope to see you on this account again soon & have a great day c:
> 
>  
> 
> **([twitter](https://twitter.com/ccnfession) / [tumblr](https://flydeparture.tumblr.com/) )**


End file.
